


Féltő érintések

by Kcsr



Series: Érintések [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: Sziasztok. Hát ide is elérkeztünk egy kicsit hosszabb tien x chiaotzu story mindennel ami jó😂😅 elhanyagolt ez a shipp tehát segítek egy kicsit ezen a problémán.Mindenkinek jó szórakozást kívánok hozzá ❤
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Chiaotzu/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Érintések [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142636





	1. Furcsa gondolatok

A napok átlagosan teltek mindig ugyan úgy. A tanítványok edzése ugyan sok időt emésztett fel de tanulságos elfoglaltság volt. Minden tevékenység óramű pontossággal volt kiszámítva az idő nagy részében tehát mindig kettesben voltak. Hasznos tanácsokkal látták el egymást, egyik derűs beszélgetés követte a másikat, ahogyan eddig mindig is. Minden ideális volt. Azonban ahogyan teltek a hetek Tien egyre inkább érezte furcsán magát. Néha egy teljesen átlagos étkezés vagy hasonló foglalatosság közben kénytelenül is sokáig szemlélte barátját és közben egyre furcsább gondolatok merültek fel benne vele kapcsolatban. Chiaotzu mindig is törékeny fizikumú fiú volt mintha úgy lett volna megalkotva hogy empátiát és védelmi ösztönt hozzon létre az emberekben. Persze ő ezt tapinthatóan nem szerette magában. Többször is szóvátette Tiennek hogy nagyon örülne annak ha egy méltóságteljesebb, erősebb testel rendelkezhetne, olyasfélével amivel barátja is rendelkezik. Az ilyen beszélgetések alkalmával Tien mindig azonos választ adott: "Te így vagy megfelelő" és a férfi tényleg így vélekedett efelől. Chiaotzu bőre volt a legselymesebb dolog amit Tien valaha is érintett és ez sokatmondó volt. Valószínűleg hibátlan volt minden centimétere. Egy árnyalattal sem tudott lebarnulni hiába sütött bármennyire is a nap, viszont ebből kifolyólag nagyon hajlamos volt a leégésre ami miatt testének csak nagyon apró részét mutatta. Leginkább az arcát, tehát értelem szerűen mindig volt rajta egy kissé látható pír. Ezt a felületet Tien rendszeresen bekente, régebben ahogyan mostanában is, tehát mára ez már rutinná vált. A hideg krém először mindig kissé kellemetlen majd fokozatosan megnyugtató érzést kölcsönönöz Chiaotzunak. Ekkor egy jellegzetes mosollyal köszöni meg a gesztust. Ez az arckifejezés mindig is leírhatatlanul békés és ártatlan.  
Chiaotzu nagyon tiszta teremtményként élt a magasabb férfi tudatában már a kezdetektől fogva. Tehát amikor furcsa gondolatok törtek fel benne mindig elnyomta őket. Ez fokozatosan növekvő zavartságot okozott elmélyében.  
\- Tien? - szólalt meg hirtelen egy éles, magas hang szólítva barátját.  
A kérdezett fél gondolataiból hirtelen kiszabadulva nézett fel a tanácstalanul kinéző fiúra.  
\- I.igen? - a válasz nem éppen volt jellemzőem határozott, tehát további aggodalomra adott okot.  
\- Mostanában mintha kicsit...hogyan is mondhatnám, mindha elzárkóznál előlem Tien. Mi bánt téged? Tudod hogy én mindig meghallgatlak téged bármiről is legyen szó. Őszintén szólva...aggódok érted. - a válasz gyorsan érkezett:  
\- Nincs semmi gond...nincs miért aggódnod. - a határozott tagadás könnyen lelepleződött a fiú számára.  
\- Te hazudsz nekem Tien. Azt hiszed nem veszem észre?  
A hangulat feszülté vált. A magasabb férfi szó nélkül fölállt az étkező asztaltól és a szobájába menekült. Tien pulzusa az egekbe szökött amikor behajtotta maga után az ajtót és rózsaszínes árnyalatú arccal ereszkedett le a földre. Kezét szájára tapasztotta minden lélegzetvételell egyre nehezebb és nehezebb volt , látása pedig egyre inkább homályossá vált: "Undorító...visszataszító vagyok. Miért kell ezt éreznem? Ez...ez nem normális. Ha ezt tudná, ha ezt elmondanám neki biztosan...  
A remegő kéz akaratlanul csúszott le tulajdonosa nadrágjához. Nem ez volt az első hasonló alkalom. Ez megállíthatatlan, pimitív ösztön volt amivel eddigi élete során Tien soha nem szembesült.  
biztosan elhagyna engem." A gondolat további könnyeket okozott amelyek szépen lassan halk zokogássá fejlődtek. A fuldokló állapotot néhány kénytelen nyögés váltotta fel majd újra és újra erősödő könnyek vették át az irányítást. Pár perccel később a cselekvést végrehajtó kezet ismerős anyag borította. Egy mély sóhaj után mint a három szem fáradtan és gondterhelten csukódott le. A férfi nehezen kelt fel ülőhelyéről majd kezét elrejtve vette útját a zuhany felé. A mosdóból kilépve ismerős alak jelent meg.  
\- Chi...- a mondat befejezetlen maradt.  
Az alacsonyabb fiú arca aggodalat és szomórúságot tüktözött.  
\- Tien én nem akartak...nem akartam hogy ennyire rosszul érezd magad miattam.  
A magasabb férfi megtörte a szemkontaktust.  
\- Ez nem a te hibád.  
\- Segíthetek neked bárhogyan?  
A hosszú csöndet mély hang törte meg.  
\- Nem bocsátanám meg magamnak.  
A vékonyabb hang feszülté vált.  
\- Elegem van abból hogy kisgyerekként kezelsz Tien! Nagyon elegem van belőle! Utállak így látni! Ha van bármi mód arra hogy segítsek mond el kérlek! Könyörgök!  
\- Meggyűlölnél miatta. - mind a három szem a földet bámulta.  
\- BAROMSÁG! Soha nem utálnálak téged Tien. Hiszen szeretlek,...te is tudod.  
A fehér arcon lassan folytak le a könnyek.  
\- De Chiaotzu szerintem én...én nem ugyan úgy szeretlek. - a kis szemek kitágultak a rekedt hang elhalkult.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Én megértem ha elmennél és...  
\- Ne butáskodj Tien...emiatt ne aggódj nem tudnék élni nélküled.  
A kissebb test lassan emelkedett fel a féfi magasságába aki ezt remegve fogadta. A kapcsolódás kelles és gyengéd volt. Amint véget ért a két arc határozatkanul közeledett a másikhoz.  
\- Most...meg fogsz csókolni Tien?  
\- Ha szeretnéd...kizárólag akkor.  
Chiaotzu arckifejezése ne hírtelen nagyon édessé és boldoggá változott.  
\- Én szerintem, nagyon szeretném Tien.  
A válasz egy határozott bólintásban nyílvánult meg. A terebélyes karok kitárultak majd a karcsú derekat megragadva ölelésbe húzták.  
Tien teste tágas és kényelmes volt és meglepően kellemes illatú. Nem egészen meghatározható az az aroma ami belőle áradt de erős és már-már kábító volt.  
Ez kívülről veszélyes jelenetnek tűnhetett azonban Chiaotzu mégis akkor élhette át élete legbiztonságosabb élményét. A kis karok mindenhol fogást akartak találni az ölelésben több kevesebb sikerrel. Mindenesetre meglehetősen miniatűr volt és ez minden alkalommal egyre inkább feltűnik Tiennek. Az ölelés hosszú, szinte végtelennek tűnik.  
"Tényleg, azt igértem megcsókolom"  
Jutott eszébe az ideiglenesen transzba került férfinak aki mostanra már kételkedett igérete biztonságosságában.  
" Még soha sem csókolóztam. Olyan aprócska. Nem akarok ártani neki. Megérdemlem?"  
Tien teste megdermedt a kérdésektől azonban Chiaotzu könnyen reagált.  
Kicsit fellazítva a szorítást nézett fel bajtársára aki viszonozta a geztust.  
\- Chi...-  
A mondat befejezetlen maradt köszönhetően a szólítani kívánt személynek. Az ajkak szelíden egymáshoz nyomódtak. A gesztus kellemes és rövid volt. Az ezt követő csönd túlságosan is hosszú volt ami párbeszédre ösztönözte a feleket:  
\- Rosszul csináltam?- motyogott a fiú  
\- hm?  
\- V..valamit rosszul csináltam Tien?  
A válasz különösen határozott volt.  
\- Nem! Dehogy...nagyon...nagyon kellemes volt.  
A kipirult arcon édes mosoly jelent aminek hatására a magasabb harcos szíve az eddiginél is gyorsabban kezdett el verni.  
Ezen a ponton ellenőrzés nélkül ömlöttek a szavak.  
\- T..te olyan gyönyörű vagy Chiaotzu...annyira gyönyörű.  
Az mosolyt hírtelen feltűnő pír váltotta fel, a kis harcos szemének sarkában könnyek gyülekeztek. Ezt észlelve Tien egyből kifogásokat próbált keresni bár ő is tudta hogy hiába.  
\- B..BOCSÁNAT! Kérlek ne sírj én-  
\- Tényleg így gondolod?  
Egy mély sóhalyt követve mind a három szem barátját kezdte fürkészni.  
\- Természetesen.  
A válasz rövid és őszinte volt.  
Kedves kuncogás hallatszott.  
\- Szörnyű ízlésed van Tien.


	2. Félelmetes ártatlanság

A kissebb fiú újra a padlón helyezkedett el és boldogan tekintett fel barátjára. Tien kissé összehúzta magát majd kezét kinyújtva fogta meg azt a hihetetlenül kicsi és sápadt kezet amit már rég nem érintett így. Az útvonal a hálóba vezetett. A helyre belérve az eddig is kínos légkör csak erősödött. Chiaotzu kénytelenül sokat figyelte barátját. Széles állkapcsát, gyengéd mégis megfontolt, higgadt arckifejezéseit. Gyönyörű férfi volt és Chiaotzu biztosan hitte, hogy ha ő nem lett volna akkor Tien már biztosan házas lehetne és olyan boldog volna mint Vegeta vagy Goku. De őt választotta. Őt aki erőtlen, és szánalmas. Érthetetlen volt.  
Tekintetük kénytelenül is összetalálkozott. Chiaotzu széles csillogó szemei furán csábító látványt nyújtottak tien számára. Gondolataiba merülve mérte végig a fiút még mindig undorodva önmagától.  
A hosszú csönd szinte törhetetlennek hatott egészen Chiaotzu elhatározásáig.  
\- Tien.  
Egy rövid pillantás szolgált válaszul.  
\- Ha megkérnélek rá...akkor...akkor tennél velem még hasonló dolgokat?   
\- Soha nem tudnék ártani neked.  
\- Te is tudod hogy nem ezt kérdeztem.  
Tien szemei gondterhelten csukódtak le.  
\- Nem fogod fel miről beszélsz.  
Az amúgy is széles szemek még inkább kitágultak.   
A nyugott arckifejezés helyére haragos sértett grimaszok léptek.  
A csöndben minden egyes mozdulat hallatszott.  
.  
A paplan száraz gyűrődése, egy apró morgás, halk sóhajok.  
.  
Chiaotzu testhelyzete meglepően konkrét volt. A magasabb férfi nehéznek érezte minden lélegzetvételét a rá nehézkedő súly miatt. A sápadt fiú eddig soha nem látott sebességgel hajolt közelebb hajolt barátjához. Tekintete szokatlan és lenéző volt.   
\- Akkor...majd én megteszem helyetted.   
.  
.  
Az ajka annyira kicsi volt. Annyira kicsi és gyengéd. Ez tovább tartott. Kellemes. Annyira helyes. Az ajkak lassan mosolyra görbültek. Mély már-már rekedt sóhalynak álcázott nyögés.   
Az aprócska kezek megszorították Tien ruháját gyűrődést hagyva maguk után. A légszomj megszakította az aktust. Vörösen vibráló arcok tekintettek egymásra.   
\- Tényleg nem tudod hogy hol kell megállni nemde? - törte meg a szoba csendességét egy mély hang kissé gúnyosan.  
Tien lasan felült és felemelte Chiaotzut éppen szemmagasságba.   
\- Tie...  
A Fehér nyakacsa minden csók után egyre inkább vörösesebb árnyalatot vett fel.  
Az apró harcos vékony éles hangja mintha elfolyt volna az éjszaka sötétjében. Harapásnyomok keletkeztek majd hirtelen gyorsult mennyiségük. Chiaotzu illata valami olyan bódító és addiktív hatást keltett. Cukrozott Eper és vaníllia keveréke...talán ez kellően leírja az élményt.   
Puha...annyira selymes és értékes.  
A nagy kezek végigsimították a karcsú felsőtestet majd a köpeny gombjain kezdtek el dolgozni. Amikor a küldetés sikeresnek bizonyult könnyen hullott le a szellős ruhadarab felfedve az aranyos testecskét.  
A lefelé haladó csókók nyál áztatta hangja belepte az egész szobát társulva a már már sipító örömhangokkal.  
\- Tien...TI..EN! - a szavak lassan gyültek.  
\- i..igen? - jelent meg egy aggódó tekintet.  
\- Én már majdnem meztelen vagyok te pedig...nem.  
A magasabb harcos arckifejezése először zavarodott volt majd fokozatosan megértve a kérést sietősen gonbolta ki ingjét. Az eddig vékony textíliával takart felsőtest könnyen megmutatkozott. Chiaotzu nehezen tudta volna levenni róla szemét, hiszen mindig is szerette Tien testét még akkor is ha nem tette ezt szóvá.  
A cselekedet öztönös volt.  
Az apró nyelvecske édes érintése minnél inkább lefelé haladt a mormogásszerű örömhangok úgy szaporodtak.  
A kezecskék gyakorlatiasan bontották ki a nadrágot....tehetséges.  
.  
.  
.  
Félelmetes ártatlanság.


End file.
